The present invention relates to an illuminating lamp and a vehicle head lamp, using a light emitting diode, respectively, and in particular, to an automobile head lamp using a light emitting diode.
Because a light emitting diode (an LED) has many advantages such as high emission of light at low power consumption, a long service life, a simple structure, compactness of a device thereof, and so forth, an application rage of the LED has lately increased in a short while. However, considerable deterioration in efficiency at high temperature is cited as a weakness of the LED.